Les enchantements de
by yami ni hikari
Summary: Suite à un défi de Luxus, Natsu et Gray se retrouvent coincés dans une cabane en plein milieu d'une forêt. Comment vont-ils sortir de là ? Yaoi, Lemon Homophobe s'abstenir.


Auteur: Yami ni Hikari

Base: Fairy Tail

Couple: Natsu/Gray

Disclamer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient

Résumé : Suite à un défi de Luxus, Natsu et Gray se retrouvent coincés dans une cabane en plein milieu d'une forêt. Comment vont-ils sortir de là ? Yaoi, Lemon Homophobe s'abstenir.

Note de l'auteur : Alors cette idée m'est venue à l'esprit pendant 3 jours où j'ai finalement pris la décision de l'écrire. C'est la première fois que j'écris sur Fairy Tail donc ne m'en veuillez pas trop si c'est nul ^^ Sinon je dédicace cette histoire à Arthemysia car c'est en lisant ses histoires que j'ai eu envie d'écrire ce que vous allez lire et si il y a encore des fautes j'en suis désolée mais comme on dit personne n'est parfait. Bonne lecture.

Les enchantements de

Comme tous les jours dans le royaume de Fioré, dans la petite ville de Magnolia le temps était splendide en ce début d'après midi d'été. Dans le plus grand bâtiment se trouvait la guilde Fairy Tail. A l'intérieur l'ambiance était à la fête, Kana comme à son habitude était entourée de son tonneau, menaçant quiconque voulait s'en approcher. Lucy, Wendy et Reby discutaient entre elles.

Quant à Jubia elle était cachée derrière son poteau à admirer son Gray Sama comme elle l'appelait. Celui-ci d'ailleurs était en train de se battre avec Natsu pour une banalité. Enfin bref une journée ordinaire. Alors qu'Erza allait les séparer, Luxus entra dans le bâtiment et alla s'accouder au bar :

— Salut Mira, sers-moi quelque chose à boire, il fait chaud !

— Bonjour Luxus, comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-elle en s'exécutant.

— Ça va ! Encore une mission facile, lui répondit-il en regardant les garçons se chamailler. Toujours en train de se battre ces deux là.

— Hé oui, que veux-tu on ne les changera pas et puis sans eux ça serait trop calme, répondit la mage en souriant.

Il ne répondit rien, finit son verre d'un trait et se leva avant de se diriger vers eux. Sans un mot à leur égard, il leur donna un coup derrière la tête à chacun.

— Hé pourquoi tu m'as frappé crétin ? râla Natsu

— Respecte un peu tes ainés, gamin. Il fallait que je vous parle mais comme vous aviez l'air occupé autant y aller par la manière forte. J'ai une mission pour vous deux, dit-il en sortant un papier.

— Hein ? S'exclamèrent les deux adolescents.

— Parfaitement synchro c'est bien ça ! se moqua-t-il puis il reprit plus sérieusement. Votre mission consiste à élucider le mystère qui entoure une cabane dans la forêt au sud de Magnolia.

— Fais voir ! dit Natsu en lui prenant l'affiche des mains. Il la parcourut vite fait bien fait mais quelque chose le gêna à propos de la récompense.

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut être comme récompense quand il est écrit « Quelque chose d'unique à votre cœur » ?

— Hum c'est louche, dit alors Gray qui n'avait encore rien dit jusque là.

— Ha ha ha ! éclata de rire le blond. Ne me dîtes pas que vous avez peur ?

S'il y avait bien quelque chose à ne pas dire à Natsu c'était bien ça.

— Bien sûr que non pour qui nous prends-tu ? On va la faire ta mission tu vas voir de quoi on est capable, hein le glaçon ?

— Hum…, répondit vaguement celui-ci.

— Je vous mets au défi d'y arriver les morveux, montrez-moi de quoi vous êtes capables, dit Luxus très sérieusement.

Sans plus un mot, Natsu attrapa Gray par le bras et l'entraina dehors sans se retourner. Il n'avait pas vu le grand sourire de Luxus alors que celui-ci était retourné au bar.

— Qu'as-tu en tête ? demanda Mira intriguée.

— Tu le découvriras bientôt, répondit-il mystérieusement.

Pendant ce temps Natsu tirait toujours le pauvre Gray vers le sud de la ville.

— Putain lâche-moi le bras, tu me fais mal imbécile, râla-t-il.

— On n'a pas le temps, il va voir qu'on peut la faire sa stupide mission.

— Mais je m'en fiche, je n'ai rien à lui prouver. T'as qu'à y aller seul !

— Pas question ! Ça nous concerne tous les deux, donc si je veux lui prouver qu'il a tort, il faut la faire ensemble, répondit Natsu qui s'était arrêté et l'avait lâché par la même occasion.

Le mage de glace le regardait, il savait bien que quand on lançait des défis au garçon celui-ci se jetait toujours à fond pour prouver qu'il en était capable et il savait aussi qu'il ne pourrait pas l'empêcher d'y aller encore cette fois. Il soupira avant d'acquiescer signifiant qu'il était d'accord pour le suivre. Les deux amis se remirent en route en traversant la ville en courant car Natsu était pressé d'arriver.

Après une heure de promenade, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, les deux jeunes hommes se trouvèrent devant la cabane. Elle avait l'air complètement abandonnée, apparemment plus personne ne devait y vivre depuis un moment déjà.

— Bon ben y'a plus qu'à rentrer, dit Natsu.

— J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

— Mais non t'inquiète.

Sans attendre de réponse, le mage de feu le poussa à l'intérieur après avoir ouvert la porte. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose dedans, quatre chaises, une table et un lit. Finalement ça n'avait pas l'air si abandonné que ça vu qu'il n'y avait pas de poussière, ni de toiles d'araignées… Ça ne rassurait pas Gray qui avait toujours eu confiance en son instinct.

— Je ne vois rien d'anormal, je suis certain qu'il s'est juste foutu de nous comme toujours, dit le noir en se dirigeant vers la porte.

— Attends ne pose pas ton pied…, voulu l'avertir Natsu mais trop tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux bloqués dans la cabane par un enchantement.

— Tu ne pouvais pas faire attention !

— Oh ça va tête brulée, tout cela c'est de ta faute ! s'énerva le mage de glace.

— Ma faute, c'est toi qui…

— Stop ! On va résoudre l'énigme et se casser d'ici, l'interrompit Gray.

— Mouais, que dit le message ?

« Pour mettre un terme à cet enchantement, ce qui est caché doit être trouvé. Plus de faux-semblants ainsi la vérité vous sera dévoilée. »

— Raaaahhhh ! Ça m'énerve, c'est trop compliqué ! râla le rose.

— C'est sûr, quand il s'agit de réfléchir, tu es loin d'être le meilleur, ricana Gray.

Pensant que Natsu allait chercher la bagarre comme à son habitude, le noir s'était préparé à le combattre mais au lieu de cela, le mage de feu s'était accoudé à la table, le visage dans les mains.

— Comment va-t-on sortir d'ici ? demanda-t-il en soupirant.

— Je ne sais pas, il faudrait déjà savoir ce qui est caché. Cela peut être n'importe quoi, répondit Gray en s'adossant contre le mur, les bras croisés sur son torse.

« POV de Natsu »

Quelle merde cette mission, tu me le paieras Luxus. Je n'y comprends rien à ce message, je préfère me battre. En plus je me retrouve coincé avec le glaçon, pas que ça me dérange mais on finit toujours par se taper dessus. Enfin je dis ça mais c'est mon rival et aussi mon meilleur ami, sans lui je ne sais pas avec qui je me battrais. En plus Gray a tout pour lui quand même, il est assez intelligent même si j'ai du mal à l'admettre, il est plutôt mignon surtout quand il se déshabille… Hein mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Ne me dites pas que je suis en….

« Fin du POV de Natsu »

— Hé ben alors pourquoi tu rougis crétin ? demanda Gray moqueur.

— Il faut sortir absolument d'ici ! paniqua Natsu.

— Calme-toi l'allumette. Tant qu'on n'aura pas résolue l'énigme, aucun de nous deux ne sortira d'ici.

— Alors trouve vite s'il te plait !

— Natsu mais que t'arrive-t-il ? demanda le mage de glace qui commençait à s'inquiéter de voir son ami dans un tel état.

— Rien du tout ! Tu as raison je dois juste me calmer et réfléchir à un moyen pour sortir d'ici.

Gray observa son ami s'asseoir. Son comportement le déstabilisait, c'était bien la première fois qu'il le voyait ainsi. Après une quinzaine de minutes, il remarqua que le mage de feu tremblait légèrement. Il avait l'air d'avoir très chaud mais que pouvait-il bien se passer pour le rendre aussi nerveux ?

Il s'approcha de celui-ci pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait rien de grave, on ne sait jamais. Alors qu'il allait le toucher, Natsu le repoussa et alla à l'exact opposé de là où ils étaient quelques instants auparavant.

— Ne me touche pas Gray.

— Mais enfin que t'arrive-t-il ? demanda Gray complètement perdu par les évènements. La réaction qu'il avait eue à son égard l'avait blessé.

— Je ne suis pas dans mon état normal, ce n'est rien de grave mais ne t'approche pas de moi s'il te plaît.

— Mais explique-moi ce qu'il se passe ? Tu sais bien que tu peux avoir confiance en moi, jamais je ne te trahirais(1) ! essaya encore Gray.

Dans la pièce régnait le silence depuis bientôt une demi heure, aucun des deux garçons ne parlait, l'un attendait que l'autre parle. C'était un calme lourd, insupportable, pesant, la panique se faisait ressentir. Gray n'avait pas quitté son ami des yeux, il voyait bien que celui-ci se torturait l'esprit.

— Tu peux tout me dire, non ? encouragea encore le noir en espérant que Natsu veuille bien lui parler.

— C'est difficile à dire… D'habitude je me débrouille pour partir seul quelque part pendant quelques jours mais là j'ai complètement oublié, tu sais que j'ai certains sens des dragons mais j'ai aussi un inconvénient…

Gray ne voyait pas du tout de quoi il parlait alors il ne disait rien pour ne pas perturber plus son ami.

— Comment dire ça, c'est tellement gênant… On pourrait dire que… je suis en chaleur…, termina-t-il tout bas le visage complètement rouge.

Le mage de glace n'en revenait pas, son ami était en chaleur ? C'était possible ça ? Remarque avec Natsu rien n'était impossible mais au moins maintenant il comprenait son comportement étrange. C'était certain que d'être enfermé avec lui dans un endroit restreint comme celui-ci ne devait pas l'aider mais éprouvait-il seulement de l'attirance envers lui ? Il le regarda encore, le mage de feu avait la tête baissée et semblait trouver le sol très intéressant. Il s'approcha doucement de lui, posa sa main sous son menton et lui releva la tête pour le forcer à le regarder.

— Ne te mets pas dans un état pareil Natsu, mais dis-moi serais-tu en train de fantasmer sur moi ? demanda Gray très sérieusement.

S'il existait un concours pour définir la couleur d'une tomate alors le rose l'aurait gagné sans difficulté tellement celui-ci était rouge, de gêne ? De honte ? Gray ne le savait pas. Doucement Natsu finit par acquiescer à la question du noir.

Sans un mot le mage de glace l'embrassa passionnément, il avait toujours eu envie de le faire. Après tout, cela faisait des années qu'il l'aimait en silence alors il voulait lui offrir sa première fois. Il voulait lui offrir autre chose que les combats, un moment rien qu'à eux, un moment intime.

Le baiser devenait de plus en plus enflammé, chacun avait les bras dans le dos de l'autre. Leur souffle était mélangé et bientôt leurs vêtements étaient éparpillés dans toute la pièce. Le couple était à présent sur le lit, Natsu sur Gray, les caresses étaient douces, la passion était forte, leurs envies se faisaient sentir. Natsu se redressa pour regarder le jeune homme qui se trouvait sous lui. Celui-ci avait la bouche légèrement ouverte, les lèvres étaient gonflées suite à leur baiser passionné et ses yeux étaient mis clos. En bref une véritable invitation à la luxure.

— Gray, es-tu certain de le vouloir ? Je ne sais pas si je pourrais me contrôler encore longtemps ?

— Natsu, je le fais parce que j'en ai envie. Si c'est avec toi je ne le regretterais pas alors s'il te plaît viens et fais de moi ta proie.

Sur ces simples paroles notre mage de feu embrassa à nouveau le mage de glace, les caresses sur leurs corps reprenaient de plus belle, chaque parcelle était embrassée, caressée. Natsu descendait toujours plus bas. C'était la première fois pour eux deux. Il le savait enfin plutôt il le sentait. Tout doucement il prit le sexe du noir dans sa bouche et commença lentement à le sucer comme si c'était une glace à l'eau. Les gémissements de Gray l'encouragèrent à continuer son petit jeu pendant un moment. Il sentait que Gray ne tiendrait plus longtemps à ce rythme, après un dernier coup de langue, il retourna embrasser avec ferveur le noir. Il lui présenta ses doigts que Gray ne tarda pas à humidifier le plus possible tout en les suçotant pour exciter un maximum Natsu.

Après un petit moment, jugeant que ses doigts étaient assez humides, Natsu approcha sa main de l'antre de son amant, celui-ci avait relevé sa jambe pour faciliter l'accès. Le rose le pénétra d'abord d'un doigt avant de commencer un léger mouvement. Voyant que le mage de glace commençait à prendre du plaisir, il en mit un deuxième tout en continuant le mouvement de va-et-vient. Il l'embrassa pour le distraire de la douleur qui était apparue sur son visage. Il continua ainsi pendant quelques minutes avant que Gray ne finisse par le supplier d'en avoir plus.

Natsu n'hésita pas, lui relevant les jambes, il se positionna devant l'entrée et commença à le pénétrer le plus doucement possible pour ne pas le blesser. Il voyait bien la grimace de douleur sur le visage du mage de glace mais décida d'aller jusqu'au bout. Il s'arrêta et lécha les deux perles d'eau qui coulaient des yeux fermés. Il attendait que Gray s'habitue à lui avant de bouger.

Gray quant à lui était dans un monde de plaisir et de douleur mêlée. Il était si heureux de ressentir Natsu en lui mais ça faisait si mal, il n'avait pas pu retenir les larmes de couler mais Natsu le regardait avec envie, passion, alors il donna le premier coup de rein pour signaler à son amour qu'il était prêt.

Celui-ci commença alors à bouger, d'abord lent pour ne pas le blesser inutilement. Bientôt les gémissements du mage de glace envahissaient la pièce, il le suppliait d'aller plus vite. Alors Natsu se laissa aller au plaisir et allait beaucoup plus vite et toujours plus loin. C'était si bon, Gray était si étroit qu'il ne savait pas s'il allait tenir encore longtemps à ce rythme. Il avait repris le sexe du noir en main pour imprégner le même mouvement que le sien. Encore quelques va-et-vient et ils jouirent tous les deux en même temps. Natsu se retira avant de s'allonger aux côtés de Gray. Leurs respirations étaient saccadées mais après quelques minutes elles redevinrent normales.

Alors que le mage de feu se redressait pour se lever il aperçut un sillon de larmes couler sur le visage de son amant.

— Gray ? Je t'ai fais mal ? Je suis désolé…

— Ce n'est pas ça, je suis simplement heureux de ce qui vient de se passer mais je ne veux pas que ça ne soit qu'un coup d'une fois. Je t'aime tellement et ce depuis plusieurs années déjà, dit Gray en continuant de pleurer.

Le mage de feu en le voyant ainsi ne tarda pas à le prendre dans ses bras avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

— Gray ce qui vient de se passer entre nous j'en ai tellement rêvé car moi aussi je t'aime et depuis le jour où je t'ai rencontré d'ailleurs, mais je n'ai jamais osé te l'avouer de peur de perdre ton amitié. Je t'aime !

Pour sceller leur amour ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Alors qu'ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, l'enchantement disparut car après tout, ce qui était caché avait été retrouvé et la vérité sur leurs sentiments avait été dévoilée.

Un peu plus loin de la cabane, un couple regardait l'enchantement disparaitre.

— Je ne te dois plus rien Luxus ! dit Fried

— Tu as raison et si nous aussi on allait se détendre ? demanda-t-il en embrassant son compagnon.

Sur ces belles paroles le couple disparut dans un éclair alors que dans la cabane, deux garçons étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre.

Comme le disait si bien Happy « c'est beau l'amour ».

Fin

-(1) C'est la phrase qui me touche le plus dans le manga Uragiri ^^

Voilà histoire terminée, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.


End file.
